College Time For the Cullens
by sometimes-satellite
Summary: Renesemee is in college, with her parents, and without the only person that keeps her sane. Therefore, she is extremely grumpy. See how they react to people, and how people react to them. This will mostly be short stories about their life in college.
1. Ticked

Renesemee walked back from her night class.

It was late and cold. She was tired and grumpy from her lack of sleep (do to procrastination) and her hunger.

She turned on her ipod and walked quickly so she could go back and take a shower, read, relax, and go to bed.

As she took a turn towards the dorms she saw a group of people she really wasn't in the mood to talk to. Her mom dad, and aunt and uncle, all walking towards her laughing at some joke jasper just cracked.

She saw her father and immediately thought "o Jesus" in the most sarcastic tone she could muster. She wasn't in the mood to be embarrassed by and hug or a kiss as her classmates walked behind her.

Bella spotted her and as they got closer and she quickly caught on to Renesemee's mood.

"Where are you all going?" she asked once she stood in front of them. Alice twirled and said, "You got out early! We were coming to meet you to walk you back, we were so bored."

She looked at her mother and glared, she already talked to her about them leaving her alone. "Alice wants to go to Walmart to look at people, and she wants a book," he mother said apologetically.

"O please Nessie!! Can you come with? If you don't you know how I'll feel." Her excited face switched to obnoxiously childish as she crossed her arms and glared and Renesemee.

Renesemee put her head phones back in and smiled mockingly and started to walk away, she was in no mood and didn't care if Alice got mad at her.

Before she started her music she said,

"You all have fun, some people need to go to sleep." She laughed to her self (and she wanted them to hear) and turned her music to blasting so she could block out some of the chatter that would soon babble out of Alice's mouth.

She would explain later to her mother how she was feeling, but at the moment she didn't feel like talking to anyone.

As she got back, she was happy to have the room to herself, with Bella out (and Edward with her). She took a shower, got dressed and watched some youtube videos. She also ordered and purse online (she didn't have to ask with her mother not there!) As soon as she slipped under the covers, the door creaked open, and Bella's tiny head popped in making sure not to disturb her.

Bella carefully sat on Renesemee's bed; she knew she was upset, and not yet asleep.

"My love, I'm sorry we bothered you, I tried to explain to Alice before but she would not listen. I had a feeling you were upset."

And quick huff was all Renesemee could muster. She touched her mother's leg from under the covers, and explained how she was tired and grumpy and hungry, and the 98 she got on her advanced chem test.

Bella laughed quietly, and started to stroke her hair. She loved her mom so much, but she did get annoying.

"Move over Renesemee, so I can rub your back" she moved over and her mothers cool touch helped soothe her to sleep.

When she woke up the next day, Bella was already dressed (black pants, long grey sweater, sliver necklace, and black flats, very chic)

She was on her computer watching youtube videos and laughing quietly. Then she realized her father was on her computer listening to symphonies.

"Dad, get off my computer!" she screamed and flung herself out of bed and to his side "what the fuck dad, you have your own computer, don't you think I want to use my computer in the morning!" she immediately shut the computer and proceeded to glare at him.

His hands flew up and her sudden intensity at shutting things.

"I was simply listening to Debussy. Next time would you like me to wake you from dreaming and ask your permission?" he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Dad, I don't like when people use my computer" she could still feel the grumpiness from last night.

Ever since they started school, the combination of not seeing Jacob and living and going to school and acting like her father was her cousin made her a bit ticked. She was not enjoying herself. She plopped on her bed and Edward looked intensely and Bella across the room. Bella looked back concerned and then looked at Renesemee.

"Would you like to go hunting tonight? Will that make you feel better love?"

"Yes it would," she said childishly.

"Ok then that's what we will do" Bella gazed intensely at Edward, showing him how to handle such situations.


	2. Laura's POV

Laura decided to take the shortcut today: the one behind the old gymnasium. It was a lot quicker, and it was sometimes beautiful, because the trees offered a good cover, and the sun made nice shadows gazing through them. But, of course, like usual, it was the usual weather at Dartmouth College, cloudy and rainy.

She was listening to her ipod as she started to walk through the trees. That's when she saw them. They were her neighbors, but they still took her by surprise and she didn't know why. They were huddled in a small group, the three of them. They had their backpacks on so they must have been going to class when they decided to chat. Renesemee (the older girl it seemed) had tears running down her face and seemed to be arguing with her younger roommate, Bella, (who was supposedly Renesemee's cousin's fiancé, confusing and odd.) He, Edward she remembered, seemed to be listening intently with his arms crossed looking extremely uncomfortable. She felt her presence was known but not being acknowledged.

Even through her music she could hear the argument, but now it sounded like a rant.

"I can't stand this anymore! I miss him so much!" Renesemee yelled directly at Bella. "I can't live like this! What were we thinking when we came here! Why are you doing this to me!?" She was bawling. Bella looked concerned, and miserable, like she was pained to see Renesemee so upset. She had her arms crossed, and was a bit hunched, but all her focus was on Renesemee. They must be very close friends (since Renesemee had the courage to yell at her like that). Edward still looked concerned, and a bit annoyed, and he seemed to be humming, Bella's head moved towards him, then she spotted Laura.

In that instant, awkwardness consumed the spot. Laura felt so intrusive. It seemed she was interrupting a sacred pow-wow. She instantly put her head down and kept walking, picking up pace. But as she glanced up, Bella's face was alight with charm while Renesemee's head was down. They stopped talking.

"Hello, Laura!" Bella chimed as she waved

"H-hi!" Laura said back. Bella was smiling at her, and like always, she was gorgeous (well, they all were). Edward looked less annoyed, but still a bit uncomfortable. He then turned towards Renesemee and drew her in to a close hug. Her shoulders shrugged as she sobbed into him. It was odd to see a group of people so loosely related, so close. Especially between Renesemee and Bella. First of all, Laura thought it was odd to be rooming with your cousin's girlfriend, err fiancé (which was the case for them), and secondly it was even more odd to see two cousins (boy and girl) be so lovey-dovey. But hey, live and let live, she thought.

But also, wasn't Renesemee older? She thought so. She sure looked it. Maybe around 20? Or at least as old as herself. Bella definitely looked the youngest, and Edward looked about in between, 18? Wasn't that a little young to be in college. It dazed her but she didn't think too much about it. She preferred not to dwell on them. But even so, Renesemee seemed to be turning to them for comfort and advice, than they to her. It was like they took care of her, even though it would make sense to be the other way around. So very odd. Sometimes she could hear Renesemee through the wall complain about being away from someone she seemed to be deeply in love with. She never heard Bella though, she was quiet.

Maybe she would get to understand them a bit more, but maybe not.

Laura was back to her dorm by then. Still very bewildered and even more confused.


	3. Laura's POV 2!

As Laura walked to her door she saw Bella and Edward walking into Bella's room. They both looked gorgeous as always. She couldn't get over it. He reminded her of a gorgeous movie star, and Bella, like his girlfriend costar. Renesemee wasn't with them like she usually was. She quickly waved to them as they waved back and she ran into her room.

She had three hours before her next class and her roommate was out. After about an hour of doing psych homework she heard a knock on her door,

"Come in!"

"Hey." It was Renesemee. Dressed in jeans, flats and a perfectly tailored gray shirt. "Sorry to bother you, but, uh, can you help with this psych homework?" She looked a bit embarrassed and awkward.

"Oh, yeah, sure," awkward…. "do you have it with you?"

"No, actually I'm working on it on my computer. Do you mind coming over to take a look?"

"No, not at all." She quickly shut her notebook and got up. She almost forgot Renesemee was in her psych class. Renesemee usually sat in the back by herself, away from the general crowd of the class. Good thing they lived next door to each other, she wondered who else she would have talked to.

She followed her to her room. She had only glanced in but had never actually stood inside before. There were two distinct sides, Bella's and Renesemee's. She guessed Renesemee's was the one with more stuff and clutter. Jewelry on stands, books on the shelves, purses and clothes falling out of the closet, a bright and shiny black comforter and just general mess – at least compared to the other side. Bella was a lot neater. She didn't have too much stuff on her desk, some pictures (Edward, an older man, an older woman…), and some schoolbooks, all neatly placed. Her bedspread was a pale blue, and sitting on it (like a god) was Edward doing advanced statistics homework. Bella was on her computer looking at party dresses. When she came in they both greeted her.

Renesemee plopped down at her desk; her computer was open to the online notes and directions.

"Ugh, I'm just confused with what he is asking of us," she spoke very directly and clearly, " 'Write an essay about a milestone in your life that has affected you to this day.' " She looked up at Laura, puzzled. Laura looked back at her the same way, what was not to get?

"Uh, basically he wants you to write about a time that really affected you and, like, changed you in a way. Um do you have anything at all? Maybe I can give you some tips?" She was trying…

"Uh, yeah…" Renesemee showed her the screen. The only thing she had written in her document was the name Jacob. From the brief conversations she had with Renesemee before, she knew this was her boyfriend. The one she missed constantly.

"Yeah, that should work. If he has affected you in a big way."

"Ok, good, because this is basically what I want to write about, just wasn't sure if I could, thank you. Have you done the worksheet yet?" Laura shook her head. She completely forgot about it. "Well you can come over here and work on it with me! If you would like." Her face light up. How could she say no.

When she got back Renesemee was on her bed, notes spread out. Bella was showing Edward dresses online. She plunked on Renesemee's bed and opened her notes. They dived in, she was starting to feel more comfortable. She didn't realize it, but before she felt very intimidated around the group. About a half hour into the work Bella spoke,

"Renesemee, look at this gorgeous dress! I think I'm going to order it for Esme's party next weekend. Do you think I should?" It was a black dress, the type you would wear to a dinner party. It was gorgeous, and expensive. Renesemee made a face at it.

"Ew, I thought you were gonna get a red one? I like red better."

"I thought you wanted red? I think I'll just get this one." She smiled so lovely, but it didn't change Renesemee's mood. She rolled her eyes.

"Bella, I don't care. Do what you want." She looked at Laura and rolled her eyes again. She seemed to always be annoyed with Bella. Edward was still hovering over Bella's shoulder. He touched her shoulder. Renesemee looked over, "Ew, Laura let's go to your room, I think we should let theeessse two be alone." She (very quickly) collected her notes and got up. Laura followed. Renesemee had a knack to make things awkward.

"Renesemee, love, why are you leaving?" Bella asked, Edward was looking at her too.

"Um, I can't stand being around you two? Yeah, that's it. EW" She looked directly at Edward when she said that. He looked annoyed, and horrifying. Laura didn't realize before but his eyes were almost black with huge dark circles under them. Bella was looking a little under the weather too. Edward started to say something but Renesemee was out of the room before he could.

When they were safely inside Laura's room, Renesemee talked, "They are so fucking annoying. Ech, I can't stand being around them. It was fine before school, because at least I could get away from them every once in awhile." Even her beautiful face looked off. Like she had a slight cold. She was looking off in the distance.

"You all lived together before?" Laura asked, that brought her back to earth.

"Yeah, sort of, its a long story." She laughed to herself and brushed it off. "And it was better because I had Jacob, and all my other family."

"What's it like living with your cousin's fiancé? Like isn't that a little awkward when they want, like, private time?" Renesemee's face went from calm to absolutely horrified. She almost looked as scary as Edward.

"EW Ew ew. That is disgusting. I honestly don't ever want to think about that. EW! Bad images, bad bad images…" She had her fingers to her head. "Ugh, I might puke. God, I don't ever want to think about that." Laura lost it and laughed so hard she was crying.

"That bad isn't it! Ha ha!"

"Ew, I really don't know, and don't want to know." She stuck her tongue out like she was throwing up. With her looks she looked normal doing it. She then shivered. "I'm so disturbed right now, I don't know if I want to go back in my room. Ha!"

"Edward's hot, not gonna lie." There, she said it. She spoke for every girl that had ever encountered him.

"Ew, seriously? No he's not, he's so normal. Ew. I've seen him, like every day all my life We are related!"

"Sorry." Laura smiled. The got back into their homework without a word.


	4. Halloween pt 1 annoyance

**Hello! Thank you for reading. This is part one of two parts of the Halloween special! I will try to publish it by this weekend. Happy Halloween!**

It was the Cullen's least favorite time of the year, Halloween. Not so much for Renesemee as much for Bella and Edward. Especially Edward. He hated the part that so many people made such a light fact about things they had no idea really existed. He cringed every time he heard thoughts that related to the subject. Girls who wanted to dress like vampires, watch the movie Underworld or Queen of the Damned. Themed parties, fake fangs. He hated it all. It was becoming more and more frequent as Halloween came closer. He was complaining about it to Bella one day in her room.

"Oh, get over Edward, " Renesemee whined, "it's really not a big deal. No one's getting hurt over it." She was at her desk doing homework.

"Your right love. But it still gets to me. They don't realize…"

"Of course they don't realize! Everything we hear is fabrications and elaborations on what we are, er, you are. So you shouldn't be too worried, no ones' gonna figure it out. Jesus." She shook her head in annoyance. She couldn't shake them from her presence.

"Renesemee, I don't think you see the real problem…" He was cut short as there was a knock on the door. It was Laura.

"Hey!" She had gotten much more comfortable over the past few days. She and Renesemee even sat next to each other in pysch. "What are you guys doing tonight? Anything for Halloween?" She had a mischievous look in her eyes. Edward looked away and down in his lap. Bella started to say something but Renesemee cut in.

"Nothing, why? Had something in mind? Dressing up?" She was getting excited.

"Hells yes! There's a big party that my roommate's sorority is having, you should all come! It's gonna be a good time." She said it like she was trying to convince them.

"Do we have to dress up?" Renesemee asked. Now she was getting really excited.

"Yeah, if you want. I think I'm gonna go as the girl from Resident Evil."

"Never heard of it." Said Renesemee.

"Neither have I actually." Chimed Bella.

"I know what I want to be…" Renesemee was looking intensely at Laura. Her eyes focused, she looked a bit evil and crazed.

"Oh what!?"

"A vampire!" Edward's head shot up. Good thing his back was facing Laura, or else the look on his face would have brought her to tears. Bella was looking at Renesemee warily, like she was concerned. Renesemee was still focused on Laura. The change in the energy of the room didn't affect her.

"Don't Renesemee." Edward said strained. She didn't look at him.

"I know what I'll wear. I'll wear all black and red. I'll buy fake fangs! Cause we all know vampires have fangs." She was becoming less animated but more fierce. "I'll paint my face white, and throw in some blood dripping from my mouth for added affect."

"Stop, Renesemee." Edward said. He sounded like he would give up, weak. Like her intensity was making him tired.

"I'll massacre a town or two, maybe fight a lichen." Now she sounded like she was off in her own world.

"I've heard enough Renesemee!" Edward was on his feet, faster than anything Laura had ever seen. Renesemee looked up at him like she was about to burst into tears out of anger.

"I hate you!!! Jacob would have thought it was funny, but you have no sense of humor! You make me so angry!!!" Renesemee was in tears now, and Laura had quickly disappeared. She was sobbing heavily. It was a couple minutes before anyone spoke.

"Renesemee," Bella said, "that was out of line."

"I don't care! I don't care! I hate you!" Her tears were out of sadness and pain. "I hate it here! Why do I have to be here? I don't care anymore." She was defeated. The stress and anger came out. She sobbed into her arms over her keyboard. Edward was still outraged, but he was sitting back down.

"I don't ever want to hear those words out of your mouth again Renesemee. Do you know what thoughts you could instill in someone? Don't put us in jeopardy like that again." She nodded her head, as another sob came out. He stormed out of the room, and shut the door quietly. Bella came over to Renesemee.

"Lay down love, let me rub your back." Renesemee got up without a word and went on her bed. Bella sat down next to her. "I think we should call Jacob."

"What gave you that idea?" Renesemee said through sniffs. Bella laughed quietly.

"You need to apologize to Edward. Those harsh words need to be reconciled."

"I don't feel like it, not now anyways."

"But at least by tonight." Bella was rubbing her back. Time passed. Renesemee's sobs became less and she calmed down.

"Mom, your hands are too cold," Renesemee got up quickly, "I guess I'll just do it now." She begrudgingly got off the bed and walked across the hall to knock on his door. His roommate opened it.

"Oh, Renesemee! Hi! You look nice today." He gave her a one up. He was a football player, cute to most girls, ugly to Renesemee, and horribly ugly compared to Edward.

"I need to talk to Edward." She said sourly.

"Oh, yeah, he's here." He let her in and went back to watching ESPN.

"Sorry," she said surly. She stepped towards Edward's desk. All his shelves were lined with his CDs. Everything else was in his closet and drawers. He had a picture of her as a baby, and another of Bella at his desk. She rolled her eyes, and touched him on the shoulder, and brought her apologies that way. She was still angry, but felt terrible about telling him she hated him. She loved him with all her heart. He, Bella and Jacob were all she wanted and needed in life. He looked up at her with disappointed eyes.

"I didn't think I would ever hear you talk like that Renesemee. I am very disappointed," He was good at making her feel bad, "but thank you for apologizing." She grumbled. He stood up to hug her. He gave the best hugs. She breathed him in. He smelled like him and that was good. He was cold though and she shivered.

"Do you want to come back over?"

"Of course love."


	5. Halloween pt 2 Party

**There will be another part after this! I threw in some "new" characters...hehehhe**

**Enjoy!  
**

After Edward came back it was mostly silent. Bella and Renesemee were both doing homework and Edward was gazing at the ceiling while still sitting on Bella's bed.

"Well," he said after the long silence, "should we go?" Bella and Renesemee both looked at him.

"Go where?" Renesemee asked.

"To the party." He simply stated. Bella and Renesemee looked at each other, each with looks on astonishment on their face. Bella a bit more surprised, and Renesemee a tad more confused.

"Wait, what?" Renesemee questioned to him.

"I mean," he started, "we are in college. And this is a new century, and it is you and Bella's first time going through this, so why not. It should be interesting, and something to do." He was sitting up now, facing them. He was very still but he had that smirk on his face. Bella smiled, and then it got bigger and bigger.

"I love it! Let's go! I'll go tell Laura we want to join her!"

"No, I will," Said Renesemee, "you might scare her with that look on your face, mom." She smiled sweetly at Bella (she liked to tease her) and walked next door. She walked right in since it was open. Laura was at her desk and her roommate was applying make up to her face by her dresser. She was dressed as a maid. That confused Renesemee, because it was a very odd maid outfit. Maids never dressed that…revealing, or at least she didn't think so. And she guessed the boy on the bed was the roommate's boyfriend. He had a basketball outfit on, lame.

"Laura! We decided we want to join you!" Laura looked up, slightly startled. Renesemee decided she needed to be a bit more loud next time she walked in the door. Her roommate also looked over.

"Oh… awesome! This should be great, right Gabriella?" Gabriella was staring at Renesemee, and so was the boy.

"Oh, yeah, so much fun." She finally responded. Renesemee felt a twing of annoyance. She seemed sickenly sweet. The boy said, "Yeah it will be cool." And twirled the basketball on his finger. Interesting.

"Um, are you gonna go as a vampire?" Laura asked timidly. She didn't want to remind Renesemee of what happened earlier.

Renesemee laughed. It made everyone jump. "HA ha! No, no, that was just a joke to piss Edward off. No, I think I'll just go like this. Is that ok?" She pointed to her attire.

"Yeah, that's fine I think. Gabriella can she get in if she doesn't dress up?"

"Yeah she should be able to." She said without looking up from putting her eyeliner on.

"Are Edward and Bella going to dress up?"

"Oh no, they don't need to." Renesemee smiled to herself hoping they heard her next door.

"Okay great!" Exclaimed Laura. "I'll knock on your door when we're ready and we can all walk down together." Renesemee left after waving good-bye and walked into her room.

"She's coming to get us when-EW! STOP!" She walked in on Edward giving Bella a hug and kissing her on top of her head. "Ew! You know when I'm coming back, please do me a favor and stop what you are doing before I come in!"

"Sorry, love. I was just telling Bella how beautiful she looked." They stepped apart and she realized Bella had changed. Black skinny jeans, her Chanel flats and a flowy black top. She looked beautiful.

"Wow, mom, you look great. If your gonna change I guess I will too. Are you gonna change too, dad?"

"No, I'll just go as I am. And don't slip up tonight Nessie." He looked at her concerned.

"I won't forget your name, EDWARD." She stated. She quickly got changed (that was easy for her) into black skinny jeans, patent leather heels, and a form fitting red t-shrit, with a black sweater thrown over. She realized all three of them were sort of matching because Edward was in all black also. Black pants, black t-shirt, and black shoes. They all looked very pale, but this is usually what they wore when they dressed up. It just happened to be very appropriate for the holiday. She hoped they didn't look too much like what they were trying to hide.

A couple minutes later Laura knocked on their door. As they were stepping out Laura said, "Are you sure you don't want to bring jackets, Bella and Edward? It's kinda cold out."

"We'll be fine, Laura, thank you." Bella chimed in her wonderful voice. Renesemee realized that Gabriella and her boyfriend were dumbstruck. Staring at all three of them. But Edward was focused on the boy. He looked very smug.

"This is my roommate, Gabriella, and her boyfriend Troy." Laura pointed out. Edward shook his hand (maybe a little too hard from the look on his face) and said nice to meet you. The boy just nodded his head and looked down. He rubbed his hand to soothe it and warm it up. Gabriella just smiled at all three of them, but it must have been out of fear or intimidation, she looked choked up.

They walked along the road. Troy and Gabriella in front, his arm around her. Bella and Edward were holding hands. People stared at them as they passed. They glowed in the night under the lights. Renesemee was looking at all the people passing them and stared right back. The girls looked hideous. All dressed like they were strippers instead of the firemen, pirates, princesses, wizard school girls, and rabbits (?) that they wanted to portray. She quickly understood that this was the point of Halloween to college students, sex. Edward looked back to wink and smile at her. She mouthed the word ew and gave him a dirty look. He knew what she was thinking. Bella looked straight ahead.

It seemed they were getting close to the house. There was a large line in front of the door, with girls and guys. Some dressed up, others not. They got in the back of the line and Laura explained that they had to pay to get in. Girls had to pay extra since the party was hosted by girls. With the money you got a cup for alcohol. She really wished Jacob was with her. This probably wouldn't be fun at all without him. She felt her stomach drop and sadness sink in. The got closer to the door and the girls acting as bouncers squealed when they saw Gabriella.

"You brought friends!" Said one of the girls eyeing all of them, but especially Edward. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, these are my neighbors, and my roommate." Gabriella walked inside. The girl was still staring at Edward.

"You can get inside for free," she said seductively to him, not pulling her eyes away, "But your friends need to pay." Renesemee was confused why she was talking to him like that when he was clearly holding Bella's hand, and her huge ring reflected even the dimmest light. The girl was smiling and biting her lip. Disgusting. Edward smiled charmingly.

"How much," he asked as he took out his wallet. The girl's smile faltered when she realized he was paying for all three of them. Fifteen she said. He handed her the cash, while the other girl handed him four cups. He politely thanked them. "I guess we need to keep these so they know we payed?" He asked Laura. She nodded her head and he handed each one a cup. Let the party begin.


	6. Halloween pt 3

**yay yay yay! Here you go! Enjoy!**

The music was loud and it smelled bad. Like sweat, people, perfume, smoke, and alcohol. It was almost too overwhelming for her. She wondered how her parents where holding up. The seemed a little tense. Especially Edward. Bella was looking around, taking everything in. Laura beckoned them to follow. It was loud and chaotic. Lil Wayne was playing and everyone was talking and mushed together. You had to push people to get by. It was already late into the party so most of the people were drunk. They followed Laura into the kitchen. There were a group of kids inside playing some kind of game with cups of alcohol. Teams it seemed. They had to throw the ball across a long table and try to land it in the other teams cup. They all cheered loudly when the group of girls made a shot. They also all seemed extremely drunk. Edward glared at them. He looked disturbed. Bella looked concerned and she was pressed tightly against his side. A large boy ran into her (he was clearly intoxicated) and Edward growled at him. Thank god he didn't hear, he was too out of it.

"Do you want a shot?" Laura asked. Renesemee shook her head. The clear liquid looked extremely unappetizing and the smell burned her nostrils. She wrinkled her nose.

"No thanks." Laura took a quick shot and then took a sip of a coke she got from the fridge.

"Are you sure? Its like liquid courage, and not too bad when you have a chaser." She was holding up the bottle towards Renesemee, her eyes wide. Renesemee shook her head again. She definitely made up her mind. They stood around for a while watching the game. It was really boring, and she could feel Edwards disgust, as he was standing right next to her, keeping a close eye on her. This wasn't as exciting as she thought this would be.

Then Gabriella came trotting up pulling Troy along with her. "Are you guys having fun!?" She asked. She wasn't drunk, just very cheerful. No one answered. "Troy and I are going to dance in the living room if you want to come." Still no one said anything. She was so annoying. "Laura? Do you want to?" Laura shrugged, she looked tired and followed Gabriella. Renesemee also followed, and of course, so did Bella and Edward.

It looked like the crowd had multiplied. Everyone was dancing…or maybe not, having sex more like it. There was an empty couch and Laura plopped onto it, her eyes half closed. Renesemee sat down next to her, Edward next to her with Bella on his other side. She was still being held there with his steel arm. Renesemee heard Bella protest and Edward hesitantly let go of her. Edward was still so protective of her. Renesemee remembers that from when she was in Bella's womb. She looked at them and laughed. They watched the crowd dance. Then a piercing squeal came from the crowd that was even louder than the music. Alice was running towards them, Jasper at her side. She was wearing fairy wings. "Oh my gosh! I didn't think I would see you here!" Jasper was smiling. She bent down to hug Bella who looked so happy.

"Alice! What are you doing here! You look amazing like always."

"You like?" She said fluffing her wings, "Jasper and I decided to have some fun." She poked him in the side and smiled. Renesemee stood up and hugged her. "You look so beautiful, Nessie." Then Alice kicked Edward in the shin, "and you look like you need to go out more!"

Edward looked up at her, his jaw tight. "And you look like an annoying pixie. Where did you get those?"

"Party City. Come on! Get up! Dance!" She heaved both Edward and Bella up. The song changed to TI's Right Now. Alice and Jasper disappeared in the crowd.

"Do you mind if we dance Renesemee, it will only be for a little." Bella was looking down at her. Renesemee nodded. They moved into the crowd but not far enough that Renesemee couldn't get glimpses of them. This was the first time Edward looked somewhat relaxed. He had his arms wrapped around Bella's waist, while she gripped his neck. They swayed with the music as if they were professional dancers. Edward was whispering in Bella's ear.

"Are you ok?" Laura asked. Renesemee didn't realize how angry she must have looked. She was slumped down, with her arms crossed, glairing at her parents whose affection made her sick. Partly because it reminded her of Jacob. She missed him so much.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She readjusted herself. "Just wish Jacob was here."

"Oh, yes, Jacob. I have yet to meet him. Was that your other cousin's you mentioned before? The girl with the wings and that boy."

"Yeah, but I'm not related to him, just her." She glanced at Laura who looked less sleepy. That shot must have worn off.

"I'm gonna get a drink. Do you want one?" Laura asked after a minute of silence.

"No thanks." Laura got up and disappeared. Now Renesemee was not only depressed, but alone and depressed. Well, not for long.

A body sat down next to her. She didn't take her time to look over. All she knew was that they were too close to her, and that was pissing her off.

"Sorry, but I never really got to formally introduce myself." It was Gabriella's boyfriend, Troy. She turned towards him, his hand was extended out. To any normal girl, he was exceptionally good looking. Not to Renesemee, he was nothing to her. She took his hand but didn't smile or say anything else. He was silent and awkward. "Great party huh?" She didn't respond. He cleared his throat. "What's your name again?" He was making small talk, very annoying. She said her name curtly. He crossed his arms and nodded his head thinking of what to say next. "I'm Troy." He glanced at her expecting the conversation to pick up.

"I know." She said without looking. What a night.

After a few more awkward couple of seconds, his arm slide between them, by her thigh. She felt his finger caress her leg, moving back and forth. He had a girlfriend. Did he realize what he was doing? She moved over slightly. His finger followed. Still touching her thigh lightly.

"Please stop touching me." She said through her teeth.

"Can't help myself, your too beautiful." He was eyeing her now, his voice husky.

"Get you fucking hand away from me or I'll break your fucking finger off. You have a girlfriend." She was glaring at him now, her voice like a steel razor. This she inherited from Edward. He slid away only to face her. His arm that was just touching her leg went over her shoulders, while his other hand touched her knee. What the hell was he doing?! He had a very odd smile on his face, like he was intoxicated by her presence. "I never felt like this way before by any other girl, but," he hesitated still staring at her, "I'll leave her if you want me just as much as I want you." She stood up faster than she should allow herself. "I said don't fucking touch me you prick. You have a girl friend, get—the fuck--away--from--me." She turned on her heels and stormed into the crowd only to almost head butt Edward.

"Are you ok?" He asked urgently. Of course he would know what had happened. He also looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Yes, let's leave before I loose my temper on pretty boy back there." She turned and she could feel Bella touch her lightly. They all zoomed past Gabriella who smiled at them with two drinks in her hand. They also caught site of Laura. "We're leaving!" Screamed Renesemee over the crowd. Not out of anger, but just to let Laura know what's up. Laura was standing by herself sipping a drink while watching the zombie movie that was playing for two couples making out. She looked up with wide eyes dropped her drink and chased after them. She followed them in silence when they were out the door. To her Edward was humming an angry song but to Bella and Renesemee he was ranting about boys, hormones, and that is was his fault that Renesemee could have gotten hurt. Not that she would let that happen to herself, but still he was fuming. Bella was trying to calm him, but it wasn't helping much. Meanwhile, Laura stared at his butt as she walked quickly behind them. He was so good looking. She was very jealous of Bella. Why did they look so alike and so beautiful? Why were they so different and godlike? Why were they so clost to Renesemee? The alcohol made her think such random thoughts. She shook her head.

When they got back to the dorms, they all breathed a sigh of relief. Laura went into her room, because she looked like she was about to pass out (from lack of sleep). Edward, Bella, and Renesemee all went into the girl's dorm room. As soon as they were inside Edward sat on Bella's bed with his head in his hands.

"I shouldn't have suggested we go. I'm sorry Renesemee that that happened to you."

"Dad, I can take care of myself. And what goes around comes around; he'll get what's coming to him. What a dick though."

"I know, love, you can take care of yourself, more than any other girl on this campus, along with Bella and Alice. But I should not have put you in danger like that. I'm sorry. I don't know if I can forgive myself."

Renesemee stood up to hug him. She sat down next to him and hugged his shoulders. He hugged back.

"It's ok, dad, really. It was a bit disturbing but no big deal. What a fucking prick though." Edward looked up and smiled.

"I should be angry at Jacob for teaching you such fowl language." He was still smiling. Renesemee glared at him and hit him on the shoulder. He laughed.

Edward stood up, "I'll let my two loves get changed. Bella, I think Chris is out for the night, if you would like to come over so we may let Renesemee sleep in peace." Renesemee rolled her eyes with her back towards him…like that was the _real_ reason he suggested Bella "sleep" over. Of course Bella played along with him.

"That sounds good Edward. I'll be over once I've changed." They smiled at each other, more innocently than usual. Renesemee should never let them dance together if they were going to act like this.

Bella changed quickly. Into black terry clothe pants and a white shirt that hugged her chest. She didn't wear a bra. Ew, thought Renesemee.

"Do you mind, love? If I leave you for the night?"

"Just go mom, please. Your boobs are hanging out by the way." Bella looked down at her chest, and waved her hand,

"It's just Edward, love. He doesn't care."

"I think you mean he doesn't mind. Bye mom!" she said as Bella walked out the door, ignoring her. Thank god the night was over, and she had the room to herself. Happy frigin' Halloween she thought to herself as she fell asleep.


	7. Mall adventure

**hey everyone! thank you for the great reviews :) I am feeling motivated to write. There will be more after this sometime. Enjoy!**

Laura was pleasantly enjoying her walk back from class. The sun was shinning (for once), not a drop of rain coming from the sky, the earthy smell was wonderful (like leaves and grass), and the birds were chirping. Not much could make her feel any less pleasant, until someone pounced on her. A mass of copper curls hit her in the face, and instead of earth she smelled perfume.

"Ow! Renesemee! Get off me!" Renesemee quickly resumed a standing position, after she was piggy backing on Laura.

"It's a beautiful day! I love the sun! It's so wonderful! I wish it would be like this forever!" Renesemee was bouncing up and down looking at the sky.

"Are you ok?" Laura asked, her mood quickly becoming short.

"Yes! I'm wonderful! It's so nice out I could scream!"

"You already are…" Laura started to walk away

"Wait! Where are you going? Do you see anything different?" Renesemee ran in front of her (with odd and graceful speed) and held her arms out to stop her, a huge smile on her face. Laura stopped, nothing seemed different, her hair was the same length, same clothes, same face, her skin looked a bit glow-y in the sunlight, but that was what she usually expected from her.

"Uh, no…nothing out of the ordinary…"

"I'm _alone_, and I have _these_." Renesemee quickly pulled a set of car keys to an Audi out of her pocket. She had an evil grin on her face.

"So just because no one is with you, you have car keys?" Laura was confused, Renesemee wasn't making any sense.

"Ugh, Laura, do I have to point everything out to you?" Laura rolled her eyes. "Bella and Edward are sick today, so I took the keys, because they are too sick to come out of their rooms and yell at me, so therefore…" she paused for Laura to say something (she didn't) "We are free and we can go anywhere we want!"

"So… you're stealing your cousin's and his fiancés car? Hmmm, interesting."

"I am not stealing. _Borrowing_. I am borrowing."

"And what are you planning to do while 'borrowing' this car?"

"Uh, go shopping, duh. And you are coming with me." Laura gave a disapproving look. She did not like to be involved with taking a car without permission.

"I don't know Renesemee, I feel sorta bad just going out in someone's car without them knowing-"

"Laura! It's really no big deal. We'll just be back before twilight so Edward doesn't hunt me down and yell at me. Simple and done." Renesemee was standing up straight looking very proud.

"Who the hell are we, Cinderella? What do you mean back before twilight? That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." It really was. Renesemee's face fell slack. She looked ashamed.

"I mean, we'll just be back before Edward realizes. And either way he won't care too much. But if you don't want to go its no big deal, we can go another day _with_ the annoying couple." She gave a small smile. Laura picked up on her hint. She never realized that whenever she saw Renesemee she also saw Bella and Edward. This may be the only time she could actually just go out with Renesemee, _alone_. Not that she minded hanging out with Edward, and Bella (sometimes.)

"Fine," Laura sighed, "Let's go."

Renesemee practically dragged her to the car. Her wrist was throbbing because Renesemee surprisingly had a very strong grip. She felt the same excitement as Renesemee did, until she let go. She got in the passenger seat and was cradling her wrist.

"Ouch, you hurt my wrist." She wasn't in a good mood.

"O, sorry," Renesemee said, very distracted. She rammed the key into the ignition, backed up with ease using the stick, and sped swiftly out of the parking lot.

"Holy shit slow down!" Renesemee was smiling oblivious to Laura's request. Renesemee's phone rang in the cup holder.

"Can you see who that is for me?" Renesemee requested as she was making a left hand turn and placing a CD in the player. Laura picked it up carefully, not wanting to get fingerprints on it, since there were none already.

"It's your Dad." That's all it said, was Dad. She looked at Renesemee, her face looked turbulent.

"Oh shit, don't answer it. I don't want to talk to him."

"Ok…" Laura placed the phone back down. It rang again. Before Laura could pick it up, Renesemee swiftly grabbed it as she was merging (rather fast) onto the highway. Her conversation went like this.

"Hi....uh, I'm out.....with Laura.…we are, uh, going to the mall," Laura heard another voice at the end, "It's really not a big deal! I'll be back before it gets dark," The voice at the other end was slightly louder now, "calm down!! It's not a big deal! You know I drive ok! No, I'm not speeding….yes, yes I know Alice isn't here but….ok, ok, I'll be careful and I'll be back before dark….yeah….bye." Renesemee hung up the phone aggressively and slammed it down in the cup holder. Laura didn't say anything; she thought that would be best.

"He is honestly the most annoying person I have ever known." Started Renesemee.

"Who?"

"Edward! Who else!" She took her eyes off the road to look at Laura. "God, he just doesn't understand, that sometimes, I don't want to hang out with him…or Bella! They are both lunatics!"

"They are nice people Renesemee-"

"Yeah, nice, but annoying. Jesus, its like they won't let me do anything alone, they baby-sit me. So fucking annoying." She sped into the left lane and downshifted to go past a car. Laura felt the force press her into the seat. She didn't respond.

They made it to the mall safe and sound. Even though Renesemee was an incredible speeder, she was rather good at driving. She told Laura Edward taught her, and he was an even better driver. Laura could believe it.

The mall was huge. They looked at a map to see where they wanted to go. Laura had never seen so many stores before. Renesemee yanked her once again and sped to the first store. They tried on so many clothes in many different shops. Laura was really enjoying herself. Renesemee always had something good to say and was very entertaining and witty. Laura never really had a chance to see Renesemee like this, just herself. They bought a lot of clothes. Renesemee especially. By they time they were at the eighth store (or it seemed that way) Laura was feeling hungry, but it seemed to her Renesemee was too distracted by the amount of new clothes to think about that.

"Uh Renesemee," Laura said as Renesemee was speedily trying on jeans in the fitting room, "want to get dinner after this?"

"Oh! Dinner! Yeah, sure! I completely forgot! I guess I had a big lunch." She said clearly over the door. Once she came out with 3 pairs of very expensive jeans, purchased them, and carried the 4 large bags from previous stores out the door she asked Laura where she wanted to eat.

"I don't care, Chick-Fil-A?" Renesemee made a face.

"I really hate chicken. Are there any places I can get a good steak and you can get chicken?"

"An expensive restaurant." Laura laughed to herself, clearly making a joke.

"Excellent! Where?" Renesemee looked at her expectantly. Laura was stupefied, and pointed in a direction where she remembered seeing one. Renesemee, like usual, dragged her in that direction.

The restaurant was tucked into the side of the mall, but it was clearly not meant to be for mall goers, more like mafia meetings and millionaire dinners. Even though they didn't have a reservation, Renesemee helped them get a booth by charming the greeter. Laura took her time to look at the menu.

"Do you know what you're getting?" She asked Renesemee.

"Yea, steak, you?"

"I think I'm gonna get baked chicken."

"This is my treat you know, for coming along with me. This has been really fun."

"Oh," Laura didn't know what to say, "Thank you. Your welcome too, this has been fun." And she wasn't stretching the truth.

Renesemee leaned towards her, her perfume wafting into Laura's nose.

"You know, I really don't have a lot of friends at home. It's mainly just my family and Jacob. This is the first time I've been out with anyone besides them."

This surprised Laura a lot, considering Renesemee's sense of humor, smarts, and good looks.

"Do you have a big family?"

"Yeah, I live with my grandparents, and all my cousins, and their 'significant' others." Interesting, she wondered why she didn't live with her parents since her dad was calling her earlier. But she didn't want to intrude.

They ordered and talked more. Renesemee got a rare steak, just a rare steak. "I don't like anything else." She said blushing, that almost made Laura want to blush too. They talked about their lives back home. Renesemee mainly just talked about Jacob, and Edward and Bella. It took them an hour to eat. It was a delicious meal. Renesemee slipped a black card with the receipt. Laura offered to pay the tip, but Renesemee sternly told her no. They left feeling very happy and a bit tired.

As soon as they were out though, the mood changed.

"Laura…what time is it."

"Seven fifty."

"Shit." Renesemee glanced out the exit doors. It was dark out. Laura gave her an 'uh oh' look.

"Didn't you tell Edward we would be back before dark?"

"Yes." Renesemee said glancing all around.

"Will he be mad we aren't back yet?"

"Yes, but he won't wait around. He's probably here, and it won't take him long to find us." Renesemee was glancing over Laura's shoulders, when her face seemed to drain in horror.

"Oh shit, " she said dropping her head and looking at Laura, "too late."

Laura turned around to see a horrifyingly beautiful Edward drifting towards them, hands in his coat pocket, glaring at Renesemee. He didn't look at all sick, just very, very angry. Renesemee had a stubborn look on her face.

"O, look what hunted us down," Renesemee said to Edward before he could get a word out.

"Renesemee-" It came out almost like a growl. He was about two feet away from them. Laura's face burned with his closeness. She hoped no one realized.

"Where's Bella? Were you afraid she would stop you from tearing me apart?" Renesemee got in his face. Edward glared right back.

"Renesemee, I am taking you and Laura back and we will discuss what will happen when we get home. Why didn't you come back when we agreed? That's unacceptable." He was scolding her, not really yelling at her. Did cousins do that to each other? Edward flicked his gaze over to Laura. She averted her eyes from his. Renesemee looked pissed. Her arms were crossed, large bags still in hand.

"Fine." She spat at him, her voice rising, a couple of heads turned. "What about the car?"

"Alice and Jasper will pick that up tomorrow." How many cars did they have at school?

"Fine." Renesemee said matter-of-fact-ly she still stood her ground, but she looked a bit more exhausted. Edward grabbed her bags and began to walk—more like jog -- away. Renesemee looked at Laura and rolled her eyes and gave him an obnoxious hand signal behind his back. He turned around with controlled speed, and once again glared at Renesemee, he looked crazed. This made Renesemee start to move. They followed him in silence. Renesemee had her arms crossed the whole time. She seemed to be thinking angry thoughts to herself. Laura just felt very awkward. This always happened to her.

They followed Edward towards the parking lot. He unlocked the doors to a new Mercedes and slung Renesemee's bags into the trunk. Renesemee and Laura both slide into the back seat. Somehow, during all the silent commotion, Laura still found time to appreciate the beautiful interior of the car. Edward sped out of the parking lot and drifted on to the highway. Classical music hummed in the background. It was going to be a long ride.


	8. Beginning of the End

It was Friday night, with two weeks till finals. They decided to go out just for fun, instead of doing the usual routine of watching a movie or going shopping.

They stood around for two hours. Laura talked to some friends while Renesmee hovered near her, holding her full drink. It was rather boring.

After 45 minutes of watching drunk kids get drunker they decided to try something different, that is a hookah. It was upstairs in one of the frat boy's room, converted into its own personal hookah bar for the party. Laura liked these things. They were fun and not necessarily bad for your health (besides getting addicted to nicotine). It created a great opportunity to sit close to cute boys and laugh and have fun. At first Renesmee was a little skeptical. She never smoked before and really had no interest at all. But Laura told her it was flavored and Renesmee decided to try it, why not.

They were all excited. Laura and Renesmee sat next to each other along with two other guys and another girl. One of the boys added the coals to the top.

"Have either of you done this before?" he asked Renesmee and Laura as the tobacco heated up. The both shook their heads. He smiled at them.

"It's really simple, just go like this" he took the tube and inhaled, maintaining eye contact with, uh, mainly Renesmee, and blew the smoke out.

"Mmmm tastes like vanilla." He passed it to the girl next to him. She took a hit.

Renesmee looked Laura with raised eyebrows. Laura smiled and then took the hose from the girl. She took a long hit, but quickly coughed the smoke out. The two boys laughed. Laura kept her head down and passed it to Renesmee. She was unsure now, Laura looked comfortable, and she doubted it would taste good.

"You ok?" she asked Laura as she took it from her hand.

"Yeah," Laura answered with her hand still on her mouth as she stiffened a cough, "just not used to it."

The boy looked on "Go ahead, you never know if you'll like it if you don't try."

Renesmee must have been more uncertain about the contraption if this unknown boy could tell what she was thinking.

She took a big hit. Sucking the smoke down into her lungs. Immediately she coughed, but it was more than just that. Her stomach turned. The smoke felt like it burned her throat, as if she swallowed the actual coals still glowing red. She painfully swallowed the rest and then her stomach really rejected it. She doubled over. Laura patted her back to help her cough it up, but she didn't realize what was about to happen.

Renesmee's body curled forward as she threw up a puddle of brownish red vile. It spread on the hardwood floor, like a gallon of milk being tipped off a table. Suddenly she was on all fours to support herself as her back arched forward once more.

"Holy fuck!!" the boy jumped back and knocked the hookah over. The other girl stood up and screamed in horror.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" the other frat boy said. He screamed again as some of the vile hit him. At that Renesmee doubled over once more, she couldn't stop herself. She puked more this time, but now it was just liquid red, clearly blood.

"O my god!" the girl cried, horrified by the site, and quickly ran out of the room.

Laura was standing over her rubbing her back

"Renesmee are you ok?" Her voice was and octave higher with hysteria and shook when she said it. She never seen anyone throw up blood, and she knew it was a bad sign for serious problems. The two boys looked on.

"Call dad!" screamed Renesmee as she went forward again, gagging up more blood. She was now sitting in a thin puddle and it was slowly spreading around her, staining her jeans and hands, and her white Jimmy Choo heels.

Her whole body started to shake so violently that Laura could feel it under her feet. But despite that she still held herself up. Laura saw that she became pale, her lips and cheeks lost the slight color they usually had.

"Call dad!" yelled Renesmee bringing her head up before she purged another stream. Her face looked demonic even with its beauty. Blood smeared her face, coming out of her nose and running down her neck. The two boys still stood frozen in their daze. Renesmee was clutching her throat as she looked down at the mess. She coughed, and coughed again. It turned into a fit. She threw up once more, this time gagging on the stream.

"Shit! omigod." Cried Laura. Her hands were shaking as she searched through Renesmee's purse. She finally grabbed her phone and as she looked through her short contact list she yelled at the boys to get some "fucking!" water.

She rushed, she couldn't find the number. She looked again, and again. He wasn't listed. He used to be listed. He wasn't there! He wasn't fucking there. She started to panic.

"Renesmee he's not in here! I can't find him!!"

"Edward, call Edward." Cried Renesmee, although very weakly. She was still on her hands and knees clutching her throat. She was saying something about how it burned. How it burned, and how it hurt.

Laura quickly pressed send

"Are you ok?" his voice asked.

"Edward? Edward? This is Laura. Renesemeesreallysick and –uh-- she's throwing up blood we need you to come get us. Hurry!"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." He hung up.

After she hung up she realized she was crying. She was panicked. She never saw anyone get so sick.

"Renesmee, I called him, he's on his way." She rushed to say it, and then went to her side. Blood was everywhere. It didn't seem like someone could possibly throw up that much blood, or even have it in her body. It looked like someone had been murdered, or a terrible horror movie was taking place. Renesmee was still hunched over, but not throwing up. She was coughing though. Deep, heavy coughs. Ones that sound like they hurt. Laura could clearly hear her breaths, they were labored. The boys never came back with the water. Laura didn't know what to do. But before she had time to think he came out of nowhere.

"Follow me" he said to her. She snatched all their things as Edward scooped up Renesmee and carried her down the stairs.

As they came downstairs, it seemed the party had dissipated. And the people that were left looked at them with terror. It must have been a sight to see a girl being carried out covered in blood. Laura hoped they didn't go upstairs.

Edward opened the back doors to a perfectly parked Volvo. Laura wasn't fast enough to help him.

"Sit in the front." He told her at once he shut the doors. He didn't bother to look at her. She quickly climbed in. He started the car and sped away. Quicker and with more ease than she had ever seen anyone do. It was astonishing.

"Don't mention this to anyone." He said after a few seconds of silence. She looked at him and was about to speak, but he said, "If anyone asks, she threw up red wine. There will be no evidence of this tomorrow. It will be cleaned up."

Laura looked at him. He was still looking at the road. Something else was going on, but what? What was wrong with her friend? Did he already know? She sat in a cold sweat, too frightened to ask any questions. He looked deadly sitting next to her. His beauty contorted to look menacing. She was scared.

"We will not be back until next week." He said again. All she could do was nod her head. Renesmee was still coughing and wheezing, but it sounded like she was moaning someone's name. Laura couldn't tell. Renesmee rolled over, and vomited on the interior. It was less the usual, but still very violent.

They arrived at the campus. She saw Bella, and Renesmee's two cousins waiting on the curb. She looked at Edward.

"I- I'm sorry, we should have never gone." This got him to look at her.

"No need to explain, this will be taken care of."

She opened the door quickly, to allow the male cousin to take her seat. Laura then watched as Bella hopped in the backseat. She closed the door for her. She was expecting to see the tiny girl, but she disappeared, and then the car sped off. To quick for words.


	9. Beginning of the End Part 2

**here you go :) sorry it has been awhile, breaks are the easiest time for me to get these out. please enjoy, there will be more to come later. I haven't forgotten about this, and won't anytime soon.**

The week passed very slowly. Very, very slowly.

It was like watching a clock, half an hour before class got out.

She counted down the days since he said "....next week." It rang in her head.

She realized she had no other friends on campus besides the Cullens. She had people to eat with, people to talk to, but know one to, just, hang out with. It made her depressed.

So on top of being an extremely slow week, she was depressed.

She also realized all Gabriella knows what to talk about is Troy, her sorority, and weird drama club drama from high school. She constantly chatted non-stop, often looking in the mirror, and using Laura as an excuse to hear her own voice.

Sooo, on top of it being a slow week, being depressed, she was severely annoyed by the word vomit coming out of her self-loving room mate's mouth.

Although, a good thing was no one recognized her from that night. Yet, whenever she thought about it her own stomach churned, and not because of the graphic memories. Questions constantly popped in her mind when she wasn't distracted. Is Renesmee ok? Is she still sick? What if she's dead? What if they aren't coming back?

It wouldn't have been so bad if she could get a hold of her. But she couldn't. She remembered waking up the next morning and texting her to see if she was all right. When she didn't get an answer, she figured she would call. When no one bothered to pick up, she figured she would wait for them to call back, when that didn't happen...she started to worry.

What was going on?

She knew something was up. She couldn't put her finger on it. She figured if everything were "ok" even if Renesmee was sick, they would call. They were polite people. This wasn't polite. This wasn't like them

Therefore, she concluded, they were hiding something.

This made her angry.

His last words tore her brain. He was so mysterious, why did he have to be that way if there was a simple explanation to the incident, such as getting sick. Why did they have to leave for a whole week? Why did he say it would be taken care of? Why put in so much effort, when the truth could take none at all?

At times like those, when her mind comes to that conclusion, Gabriella often shuts up, due to the fact that she gives a very evil eye.

Now it's 9:30 pm, the Sunday the week after the incident, they were supposed to be back yesterday. She's pissed and restless. She grabs her coat, and opens the door to troy's face right before he's about to knock.

She storms down the hallway, down 2 flights of stairs, and out the front door.

She decides to head towards the gym.

She looks at all the passing people and cars.

She passes people heading the same direction as her. She gives them dirty looks. A car passes her, a nice car. It takes her 3 seconds to realize what that could possibly mean.

She turns around and sees the logo. Volvo....son of a bitch.

She runs, chasing the car. They probably see her, they are probably ignoring her.

She pushes past some basketball players, some very thin girls.

"Hey!" she screams, "wait!" she runs, the car breaks at a stop sign, but its too far. She still runs, but the car doesn't move. She catches up to it. The back door swings open

Finally she sees the face she had been worrying about for practically 168 hours.

"Laura!" Renesmee squeals with delight (but it wasn't really a squeal, more like a perfect pitch) her face was alight.

Laura in that instant was happy, delighted actually, she really was, but she guessed her face didn't show it.

"Are you ok?" asked Renesmee immediately.

Laura hopped in without saying a word

She was the fourth person in the back seat but she made herself fit, there was a blonde girl next to Renesmee she didn't recognize.

"Are you ok?" Renesmee asked again, as the car lurched forward

She turned to her, "_I_ should be asking you that question."

Renesmee's mouth fell open,"I...."

"I'm a lot better now, now that i know you're not dead!"

"I- I'm sorry…we should have called."

Laura sat staring straight ahead. She was a bit embarrassed to be acting the way she was, but she didn't care at the moment. She shook her head in disbelief

"I thought you were dead, Renesmee. Yes, you should have called. It has literally been the worst week of my life."

Renesmee's face fell, like it did when she was disappointed or ashamed.

"I'm sorry, your right. should have called."

Laura didn't bother to look at her, as the car pulled up to the curb by the dorm. She was still angry, but felt better about it.

She opened the door as soon as the car stopped. The person on the passenger side stood beside her. He was older, but good looking. He must be related somehow. All Renesmee's friends are related to her, and hot.

Renesmee got out next followed by the blonde girl. Laura waited silently for Bella to get the luggage out of the trunk, while Edward (she couldn't help but take in his perfection) talked quietly to the older man.

Renesmee stood next to her, and awkwardly said. "Uh, Laura, this is Rosalie, Rosalie Laura."

Laura turned to her to be polite. She was suddenly taken aback, the girl's beauty was unsurpassable, Laura immediately wondered why she's never seen her on a magazine cover. Her skin glowed, her eyes sparkled, her hair shined, not more or less than the others, but for some reason she noticed it more. Like it was meant to be that way, just as obvious as a pro athlete should look athletic.

She took her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Laura said. The girl (women? she did look slightly older) glared at her. She was stronger than she looked, and her hand was freezing.

"Don't you ever hurt my niece."

The threat sent chills up her body immediately.

"Rosalie!" Renesmee yelled, she was angry now.

"What? I was just making polite conversation with your friend." she smiled sweetly at Laura.

Renesmee was growled with anger, Rosalie walked away to help carry some luggage. Laura saw Edward give her a threatening look.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Renesme said with her face in her hands.

"Its ok."

"She's like that sometimes, it's just her, I'm sorry."

"Its ok"

Renesmee was looking at the ground as if she had a lot on her mind. Laura turned towards her.

"That's your aunt? She looks like our age." Laura questioned. Renesmee suddenly looked like a dear in headlights.

"uhhh- no, no, that's my cousin."

"Oh? She just said you were her niece."

"Oh really? She must be mixed up."

"hmmm, ok." Laura shrugged, didn't want to push it, but she wasn't going to forget it.

The older man approached them, he had kind eyes

"You must be Laura, I've heard a lot about you. I wanted to personally thank you for helping my niece when she was sick." She shook his hand and smiled at him, his grip was firm, his hand was cold, but he was so kind, she could have been mistaken.

"You're welcome. " She smiled at him. He turned towards Renesmee and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll see you soon, please be careful, I love you."

"Love you too" mumbled Renesmee, seeming a bit embarrassed by his show of affection. He shook Edward's hand and hugged Bella.

Rosalie came up to Renesmee then and cupped her face in her hands, in a very odd way. Gazing at her like she was a prized possession. She kissed her cheeks. Renesmee hugged her.

"Don't get hurt, I can't live without you."

Then her and the man both hoped into the car and zoomed away. And that was that.

Now it was just the four of them.

Laura followed behind the three. They showed their keys and went upstairs. Laura followed the silently into the girls' dorm room.

"Laura, I'm sorry we didn't call, you must have been so worried." Bella said after she shut the door. She came close to Laura looking at her with motherly eyes. Laura realized she was taller than her.

Before she knew it Bella pulled her into a hug. It was a nice hug, so she hugged back. She felt very stable despite Bella's thin body supporting her. She was very sturdy, almost hard.

"Oh, Laura," sighed Bella," thank you so much for helping Renesmee."

"Uhhhhh no problem?"

"Yes, Laura, thank you." said Edward, but not as affectionate. She didn't get a hug from him.

Laura nodded her head and turned to Renesmee who was sitting on her bed like a wounded animal

"Really, Renesmee, are you ok? Like, what the hell happened?"

Renesmee looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I had a bad reaction to the smoke."

"So that made you throw up blood? What was that about?" Renesmee's eyes glanced towards Bella and Edward.

"Stomach ulcer." Renesmee glanced down.

"That's it? You couldn't call me to tell me this?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of it."

Laura turned towards Bella and Edward

"And you guys didn't either?" Bella looked down, and Edward had a glazed expression on his face. There was some silence.

"Its ok" she assured them, "I'm not really mad. I'm relieved now."

"We are very sorry Laura, for worrying you." Chimed Bella. She looked cute today, but Laura only took notice for 2 seconds.

"That's ok," Laura began to feel better.

"Sorry again" Renesmee said, a bit more uplifted

"Its ok, I'm over. I'm glad your ok and I'm really glad your back."

"Me too!" jeered Renesmee "What do you want to do now that I'm back!!?"

Laura laughed, "Actually I think I'm gonna go to bed, have to wake up early for class tomorrow."

"Oh yea," Renesmee sat back down on the bed, her voice dropping.

"But I'm glad you're back! Ill call you tomorrow for lunch or something. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" chimed Bella and Renesmee. Edward didn't say anything his back was too her once she left.

"Laura!" Renesmee busted down her door, in complete panic, her face twisted with horrer. "Hurry hurry! Run! She's coming!!" Laura raced after her. Her feet were slow and heavy. She was scared; she knew she was coming for her. Renesmee looked back but didn't turn to help her; she kept going, down the hall. "Hurry, quick!!" she yelled. Laura tried, she tried, she couldn't move, her feet lethargic under her weight. She finally rounded the corner, but to her horror, there she was, the un-humanly blonde. Her eyes closed looking up at the ceiling, then she sensed her. Slowly her head tilted forward. She saw her eyes open, black as a moonless night, her skin pale as pure light. Those eyes and skin didn't belong together, one of the devil, the other, an angel. Her expression changed, her mouth opened wide, and her fangs glistened with blood.

She woke up, sweating, her heart racing. She looked over to Gabriella who was sleeping quietly. The clock said 4:37. She rubbed her neck. That dream creeped her out. She walked out to the water fountain, past their door. It was closed. She wanted to knock. They were probably asleep. She stood in front of it for several seconds. Then went to her dorm, and back in her bed.


End file.
